smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
This Is What You Did All Summer?
This Is What You Did All Summer? is a story by InternetProblem. NOTE: There is no swearing Synopsis In a turn of events, Bowser Junior has been failing his exams, has the fact he's been playing games all summer causing it? Script September 2nd 2019 Chef Pee Pee: WAKE UP JUNIOR! Bowser Junior: Why Chef Pe Pee? Chef Pee Pee: It's time to go to school! Bowser Junior: Why school? Chef Pee Pee: Because do you want to be a hobo when you're like 61, living in a cardboard box outside in the freezing cold weather? Bowser Junior: Fine but why do I have to go everyday? Chef Pee Pee: You get weekends off Bowser Junior: But it's only 2 days Chef Pee Pee: JUST GO, YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE Bowser Junior: Fine Chef Pee Pee: So what do you want for breakfast Junior? Bowser Junior: Waffles Waluigi: DID SOMEBODY SAY WAFFLES? Chef Pee Pee: JUNIOR DID BUT THE WAFFLES ARE NOT FOR YOU! Waluigi: Fine (sighs) Bowser Junior: Will you make them for me? Chef Pee Pee: Fine but what do you want on it? Bowser Junior: Jam Chef Pee Pee: Are you serious? Bowser Junior: Yeah I want jam on my waffles Chef Pee Pee: Why not syrup? Bowser Junior: This is not pancakes Chef Pee Pee: I know Bowser Junior: So please make my waffles Chef Pee Pee: Fine I will do it Bowser Junior: WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST? Chef Pee Pee: Alright Junior here's you're waffles Bowser Junior: I've been waiting! Chef Pee Pee: Now that you're done, let's go to school Bowser Junior: Fine In school... Jackie Chu: Alright class, happy first day of school today were gonna give you 500 pages of homework Joseph: WAIT WHAT HOMEWORK ON THE FIRST DAY? Bowser Junior: I have been playing games all day and night all summer, what do you expect me to do, finish all 500 pages in one night Jackie Chu: SHUT UP CLASS Bowser Junior: Sorry teacher Joseph: Sorry teacher Jackie Chu: Good because it's a passport to advance Science Cody: GOD YES I LOVE HOMEWORK! Bowser Junior: Cody you know what that means Bowser Junior pushes Cody's table Cody: WHAT THE UNIVERSE IS WRONG WITH YOU JUNIOR? Chef Pee Pee: EVERYDAY IS TACO TUESDAY! Cody: NO IT'S NOT CHEF PEE PEE WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT? Jackie Chu: Alright ignore that Chef that came out of nowhere, let's learn some maths After school... Bowser Junior: (sighs) Chef Pee Pee: How was school, Junior? Bowser Junior: It was a piece of... Chef Pee Pee: A PIECE OF WHAT? A PIECE OF WHAT? Bowser Junior: YOU NEVER LET ME FINISH THE SENTENCE! Chef Pee Pee: So it was bad Bowser Junior: How did you know? Chef Pee Pee: BECAUSE SCHOOL'S HORRIBLE, I FELT THE SAME THING WHEN I WAS YOUNGER Bowser Junior: That's what you never went to college because you're a Chef Chef Pee Pee: Just get ready for tomorrow September 3rd Jackie Chu: Alright class happy second day of school Joseph: Let me guess there's a test tomorrow Jackie Chu: DID YOU READ MY PLANNER FOR TOMORROW? Joseph: No Jackie Chu: Good Joseph: I just predicted there was a test tomorrow Jackie Chu: Well you're right Bowser Junior: Well today has not gone to the perfect start Cody: Well it's gone to a great start for me Bowser Junior: You're such a nerd Joseph: You're insane Cody Bowser Junior: CODY THE NERD, CODY THE NERD, WHAT A NERD Jackie Chu: STOP SINGING SONGS WHICH MAY OFFEND PEOPLE AND STOP TALKING Bowser Junior: Fine, jesus christ Joseph: So are we gonna learn something or what? Jackie Chu: Sure 6 hours later Jackie Chu: It's time to go home Bowser Junior: Man today's gone so fast, but we have a test tomorrow (sighs) Back home Bowser Junior: Since you never came Chef Pee Pee, I had to walk my way home, my legs are now dead Chef Pee Pee: Sorry it's not my fault Bowser wants me to cook for you Bowser Junior: Man, what is wrong with my dad? Chef Pee Pee: But I heard you have a test tomorrow Bowser Junior: Gonna study, at 2AM Chef Pee Pee: NO START STUDYING NOW! 4th September, day of the test Chef Pee Pee: IT'S TEST DAY! Bowser Junior: For the love of the universe, why? Chef Pee Pee: Believe me when you get older, the tests get worse Bowser Junior: I studied, don't worry Chef Pee Pee: Just go to school Inside school Jackie Chu: Alright class, happy third day of school Bowser Junior: It's test day (sighs) Jackie Chu: Thanks for reminding me! Bowser Junior: Oh dear lord Jackie Chu: This test will be the hardest ever Joseph: Come on, I didn't study Jackie Chu: Well do the test Bowser Junior: I have been playing games all summer At the end of the test... Jackie Chu: Alright turn in you're tests Cody: I know I passed! The fire alarm goes off Cody: DID I WIN SOMETHING FOR THE THIRD TIME? Jackie Chu: THERE'S A FIRE, GET IN THE CORNER AND PANIC NOW! Cody: No were meant to leave in a line Brooklyn Guy: Hey everyone look at my face, it's a sad face who did it? Bully Bill: IT WAS ME! Brooklyn Guy: Dumb person, come here Jackie Chu: It's quite obvious, he was gonna blame it on Jeffy with that but still turn in you're tests Bowser Junior: I know I failed Jackie Chu: Alright class I'm so fast that I'm done grading you're tests! so Cody you got an A Cody: YAY! Jackie Chu: And Patrick, you got an A Patrick: An A wait there's an A in crazy! Jackie Chu: Another person who got an A is, Joseph Joseph: I didn't study but I still got an A! Jackie Chu: Now time for the ones who failed, Junior you fail! Bowser Junior: WHAT I CAN'T FAIL IF I FAIL MY DAD WILL MURDER ME Jackie Chu: Toad you fail Toad: I didn't wanna pass anyway Jackie Chu: Shy Guy, you fail Shy Guy: YES Jackie Chu: It's like summer school all over again, see you tomorrow unles you die from you're parents to the ones who failed Bowser Junior: I'm going to die anyways Back at home Chef Pee Pee: How did you do? Bowser Junior: I failed Chef Pee Pee: I'm going to tell you're dad! Chef Pee Pee: BOWSER Bowser: DON'T USE YOU'RE LOUD VOICE, USE YOU'RE INSIDE VOICE YOU GOT ME Chef Pee Pee: Okay but Junior failed his test Bowser: WHAT JUNIOR FAILED HIS TEST? Chef Pee Pee: Yeah Bowser: I'M GONNA BEAT THE BELT OUT OF HIM Bowser Junior: I love playing with my trains Bowser: JUNIOR COME HERE Bowser Junior: What do you want? Bowser: YOU FAILED YOU'RE TEST SO I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE BELT Bowser Junior: NOT THE HERSEY BLACK BELT! Bowser starts beeating Junior Bowser Junior: (screams) The story ends in a sad way :( Category:InternetProblem Stories Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Waluigi Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:From 2019